


Angel By The Wings

by Kunstpause



Series: Elastic Heart [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: “And so we are clear: I am not even here. Not officially.” She saw his confusion but he seemed to get this part at least.“Not here.” Cullen repeated and gave her an acknowledging nod. “Didn’t see you at all.”Her smile seemed friendly enough but it didn’t reach her eyes at all. Those were still looking coldly at him.“I mean it. Not a word. To no one or I’ll turn you into a well done barbecue roast faster than you can even think about ducking for cover.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Same time as around chapters 5 & 6 of You won't see me fall apart, different perspective and people.

It was nearly dark already when a small, hooded figure slipped through the gates of Skyhold. She was carrying a staff and was clearly elven. Not an unusual sight since they had allied with the Dalish elves a while ago. If the lack of vallaslin on her face gave anyone pause no one mentioned it. Just inside the fortress she stood still and looked around, taking in the environment and catching her breath. Even after the life she lead she still wasn’t a woman of action and the journey to Skyhold had visibly exhausted her. 

“Who in their right mind walked up here on day and said: You know what would be a great idea? To schlep the heaviest stones I can find up here and build a giant fortress at the end of nowhere…” She mumbled to no one but herself while she pulled down the hood of her coat. She had to shake her head several times to get rid of the last bits of snow that still had somehow managed to get into her hair as suddenly a person who has just been walking by her halted and turned around and stared at her. 

“You!” Was the only thing out of Cullen’s mouth who seemed at a loss for words. There was also a hint of alarm in his expression. Not entirely unwise she thought given their last meeting’s circumstances. 

“Cullen.” She greeted shortly. “Be at ease, I am not in your head and also not here for you.” 

He seemed to relax somewhat but he kept staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Just so we are clear: I don’t approve of any of this. Not this organization, not what you all have been doing and certainly not of you.” If she had to be honest she was enjoying it quite a bit to see him take a step back instinctively. She would try to be a better person again tomorrow, for now she would enjoy being petty for once. 

“And so we are clear: I am not even here. Not officially.” She saw his confusion but he seemed to get this part at least. 

“Not here.” Cullen repeated and gave her an acknowledging nod. “Didn’t see you at all.” 

Her smile seemed friendly enough but it didn’t reach her eyes at all. Those were still looking coldly at him.  
“I mean it. Not a word. To no one or I’ll turn you into a well done barbecue roast faster than you can even think about ducking for cover.” 

She saw him visibly gulp as he took another step back. “Understood…” He seemed to be at a loss what to call her. Assuming rightly that simply using her name would probably not be a good move for him. 

“Warden Commander will do just fine.” She threw him a bone and he seemed visibly relieved.

“Understood, Warden Commander.” He repeated.

“Now,” she took a second long look around the courtyard they were standing in. “Tell me, where is she?” There was no name necessary for Cullen to know exactly whom she was talking about. He pointed to the rather large tower part of the building behind him. 

“Thank you,” she said almost pleasantly before she turned towards the stairs. “Have a good evening Cullen.” 

Without even looking back at him she made her way up, taking two steps at once more often than not. It had been close to a year. A year of nothing but rare letters that were seldom detailed for fear of someone catching them in between. A year of going to sleep alone every night. A year of missing and yearning. Until about a month ago when she had snapped and decided that she had enough of this. She had packed her bags, decided that even important work could wait for a bit longer and went on the journey to the most impractical place she had ever been. For a small moment she had worried about leaving the safety of home to go into the unknown again. Until she thought about Leliana’s smile, her smell and the feeling she had when she was in her arms. She had laughed a bit then. Leaving? What a stupid thought. She wasn’t leaving. Aren was finally going home.


End file.
